La mort d'un ange
by barjy02
Summary: Dean aux côtés de Castiel pour son ultime voyage...


**Voici le pire de mes cauchemars (SPN of course…)**

**Ce qui me hante et me ronge à chaque saison de « Supernatural » depuis la saison 4…**

« La mort d'un ange »

Il ne l'avait jamais ressentie comme soudain il l'avait ressentie à ce moment-là…Lente, douloureuse, froide, étrange…

Elle avait toujours été rapide et il n'en avait jamais gardé de réels souvenirs si ce n'était ceux d'avoir été et d'être revenu…

Il fixa Dean et puis il fixa sa poitrine…D'abord le sang et puis un mince filet de lumière…

La blessure était profonde, pas assez que pour briser sa grâce mais assez que pour la laisser s'échapper et avec elle, son souffle de vie…

Il croisa le regard d'un Dean, perdu, incrédule…

Les 2 démons lui lâchèrent les bras…Il sentit ses jambes céder…Et tomba à genoux, mains serrant sa poitrine, tentant de retenir son infini qui disparaissait entre ses doigts...

Dean se débattit…Un claquement de doigt et il fut à son tour relâché de l'étreinte de ses gardes…

Il le regardait, suppliant, la tête sur le côté…Se demandant pourquoi?…

Mais Dean ne sut que faire…Castiel était effrayé et il ne sut rien faire d'autre que le regarder mourir…

Soudain le regard de Castiel se vida et il s'affala…Dean le rattrapa en se jetant vers l'avant l'empêchant de s'effondrer sur le sol…

Il lui tenait les épaules…Castiel, la tête reposant au creux de son cou…

Il l'entendait râler, sa respiration humaine sifflante…Il sentait sa chaleur divine pénétrer en lui, poitrine contre poitrine…

Il le serra comme pour l'empêcher de disparaitre à jamais

«Me fais pas ça, mec….Me fais pas ça...Je t'en supplie…. »

« Dean… » Un murmure, une voix qui résonna dans sa tête…Il le sentit s'effondrer sur lui-même…

Il l'écarta en s'asseyant…Puis le mit en position couché, tête reposant contre sa poitrine, il posa sa main sur celle crispée sur sa blessure…

Il le serrait comme on serre un enfant que l'on borde…

Sa chemise n'était plus que sang….Ses doigts retenant en vain, sa vie…Cette vie qu'il avait appris à tant aimer…

Dean posa son menton sur le haut de son front…Il pleurait, sans aucune honte…Il le berçait…

« J'ai froid…Si froid »

« C'est rien, Cass…Je suis là….T'inquiète, je suis là… »

Il le serra encore plus fort…Castiel gémit…

« Accroche- toi…»

« Je suis si fatigué, Dean… »

Sa voix se fit rauque, lointaine…

Dean le sentait partir…

Il pencha son visage sur le sien croisant son regard

« Je t'interdis de partir, tu m'entends, Cass…Je te l'interdis… »

« Dean… »

«Ne me fais pas ça….Pas toi...Tu ne peux pas mourir… »

« Trop froid »

Dean le sentait trembler entre ses bras…Il tendit la main et le recouvrit des pans de son trenchcoat…

« Tiens le coup, je t'en supplie…Tu peux guéri...Tu es un ange…Hein, ne l'oublies pas… » Il lui sourit désespéré…

« J'ai plus la force… »

« Alors puisse là en moi… » Dean le supplia du regard…

« Je suis trop fatigué, Dean… »

« Oh putain, Cass…Je t'en supplie, mec….Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé… »

« Dean…Je me sens bizarre…. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, priant en silence….Son ami, son seul ami se mourait et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder s'éteindre…

Il sentit Castiel lui attraper le bras de sa main libre, les traits tirés…

« Ca brûle…Ca me brûle…. »

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire, que faire…Quels mots face à un être qui se meurt ?…

Il relâcha sa main de la blessure de l'ange et la posa sur celle posée sur son bras continuant de le bercer…

« Chuuut…Je suis là… »

« Je vais mourir, Dean ? »

Il leva les yeux en pleurant, il respira un grand coup

« Pas si tu te bats…Pas si tu penses à Sam et à moi…Pas si tu penses à la terre…A la liberté… »

« Au soleil… »

« Oui, Cass…Pense au soleil… »

« Dean…. » Sa voix tremblait…Il avait peur…

«Pense au soleil » Dean avait du mal à respirer…Chaque mot lui coutait mais il ne voulait pas que Castiel se sente abandonné…Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant

Pas dans l'ultime voyage…

« Tu pleures ? »

Dean s'essuya les yeux

« Où tu vois que je pleure, imbécile »

Il lui sourit, Castiel fit de même

« Dean… » Dans un souffle…Puis soudain ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens et ses lèvres se figèrent sur un dernier sourire…

Il cessa de respirer…Dean le serra encore et encore…La main contre son visage, le pressant contre sa poitrine…

« Cass…Non… » Il murmura dans ses larmes

Puis une lumière intense…Dean n'en détacha pas les yeux…Le suivre jusqu'au bout de sa mort…Il voulait que même dans celle de sa grâce, Castiel sache qu'il était là même si cette lumière lui brûlait les yeux…

Une explosion, un blanc pur et puis le silence…

Dean regarda autour de lui…Plus aucune trace de vie…

Seul au milieu de ce hangar où lui et Castiel s'étaient retrouvé prisonnier…Meg qui avait enfoncé la lame sous les ordres de Crowley…Elle n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de son geste…

Elle aimait Castiel et le tuer fut pour elle, sa propre fin…

Crowley n'avait trouvé aucun plaisir à cette mort annoncée mais Castiel était un danger pour ses plans…Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution puisque même des tréfonds, toujours l'ange revenait…

Dean se balançait sur lui-même….Il n'arrivait plus à respirer…Une boule lui écrasait la poitrine…Une douleur lancinante à son bras…

Le lien était brisé…

Il prit Castiel dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer en pleurant….Il pleurait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la mort de Sam…

Il pleurait parce qu'il était déchiré…Meurtri dans sa chair et dans son âme….

Castiel, son ange, son ami…Castiel, son frère divin…Son âme sœur…

Il se mit à hurler, une longue plainte…Son cri résonna dans le hangar vide tel un écho….

Il espérait que Dieu l'entende, il espérait que Dieu le lui rende…Il espérait un miracle qui ne vint jamais…

Il resta des heures avec Castiel dans ses bras…Il aurait voulu que Bobby soit là mais son père de cœur n'était plus…

Il aurait voulu que Sam soit là mais il était auprès Amélia…

Il prit son téléphone et l'appela…Il l'appela car il n'avait plus que lui…Il l'appela parce qu'il avait besoin de lui…

« Sammy…C'est Cass…. » La voix étouffée dans les sanglots…

Sam quitta Amélia….

Dean n'eut plus jamais d'amis…Il ne se lia plus à personne…

Tous les soirs en s'endormant, quand il arrivait à trouver le sommeil…Il priait

Il priait Dieu…Un miracle…

Il n'avait comme seule réponse que des douleurs à l'âme…

Chaque année, il se rendit sur la tombe de Castiel…Chaque année, il lui raconta ses déboires…Parfois ses quelques rares joies…

Il trinquait avec lui…Il se soulait sans lui…

Il lui racontait leurs moments d'amitié….Il lui demandait pardon…

Et chaque année, quand il repartait…Une ombre sur la stèle…

Fin


End file.
